Black And White
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Karena dunia kita itu berbeda, kau ada di pihak putih-terang dan penuh kecerahan, sedangkan aku adalah hitam. Aku adalah bayanganmu. (Black Rock Shooter)
1. Black Guardian

**Black And White**

**.**

_Miku, Rock dan Luka mempunyai satu misi yaitu menyatukan kedua kelompok yang sudah terbelah karena penghianatan seseorang._

**.**

Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha, etc.

**.**

**#1**

**The Black Guardian : Black Rock Shooter**

Dulu penyihir hitam dan putih selalu bersama dan kompak, mereka ditugaskan untuk menjaga kestabilan dunia. Tapi, suatu hari sebuah penghianatan terjadi dari kalangan penyihir hitam. Mereka merebut kekuasaan dari para kesatria pelindung dan membunuh pimpinan mereka. Mereka juga membuat para kesatria pelindung itu saling berperang, Raja dari _Guardian_ pelindung Hatsune tidak tinggal diam melihat semua kejadian itu, sehingga memilih jalan tengah yaitu mengorbankan putra kesayangannya Hatsune Mikuo.

Pengorbanan itu terjadi, sehingga penerus kerajaan Hatsune harus jatuh ditangan Miku Hatsune, putri raja. Karena raja tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya lagi dia meminta guardian yang masih dalam akal sehatnya untuk membawa Miku pergi dari istana dan mencari cara untuk menyatukan _black magic_ dan _white magic_, saat itu Luka bersama Miku sebagai guardian bawah. Megurine Luka seorang guardian perunggu yang kemudian naik menjadi guardian emas karena menyelamatkan Miku dari sekapan penyihir hitam yang mencoba membunuhnya.

Dalam pelarian mereka Luka selalu bersikap pesimis seolah dia adalah yang terlemah dalam kelompok itu, tapi saat mereka bertemu Black Rock Shooter disebuah gua kecil. Sikap Luka berubah menjadi sedikit lebih optimis, orang-orang yang menjaga Miku menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Rock. Mereka melihat Rock menggunakan sebuah sihir yang berasal dari black magic island, saat menyadari itu mereka memutuskan untuk membunuh Rock. Disaat itu, Luka berusaha meyakinkan orang-orang untuk tidak membunuh Rock. Karena Rock adalah guardian. Tapi karena mereka berpikir bahwa para penyihir hitam adalah penghianat, mereka berhenti menjadi guardian Miku dan pergi entah kemana. Luka yang merasa bersalah meminta maaf kepada Miku, Miku hanya bisa diam. Kemudian Rock menawarkan dirinya untuk melindungi Miku. Rock menatap Miku dalam.

"Namamu Miku Hatsune?" tanyanya.

Miku mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Aku bersedia menjadi pelindungmu, aku Rock Shooter!" kata Rock sambil tersenyum kearah Miku. "Bagaimana?"

Miku menatap Luka, Luka hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. Dan kemudian Miku menatap Rock kembali.

"Rock. Kau boleh menjadi pelindungku." ucap Miku dengan nada senang. "Dan Rock, dia adalah pelindungku dari white magic island. Namanya Megurine Luka." Miku menunjuk Luka yang sedang menatap mereka.

Luka tersenyum, "Semoga perjalanan kita menyenangkan Rock. Tujuan kita dan misi kita adalah untuk menyatukan kedua penyihir dengan cara mempersatukan batu kristal putih dari _black island_ dan batu kristal hitam dari _white island_."

"Aku mengerti!" Rock mengangguk paham.

Dimulailah perjalanan mereka untuk menyatukan kedua batu yang telah terbelah dua. Mereka berjalan menyusuri sebuah sungai, Luka menggendong Miku dan Rock yang berada didepan.

**SRAAAAAK**

Sebuah pisau melayang tepat dihadapan Rock, Rock mencoba mencari tahu asal batu tersebut. Sampai kemudian dia menemukan seorang pemuda yang membawa pedang besar tengah tersenyum dingin kearahnya. Rock memberi isyarat kepada Luka untuk berlindung ketempat yang aman, Luka tidak banyak tanya dia segera mencari perlindungan.

"_Ilution mage!"_

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah suara ledakan terdengar cukup keras. Sungai yang tadinya terdapat aliran air yang mengalir kini mengering. Beberapa pohon tumbang dan rumah yang berada disekitarnya ambruk. Luka menatap sekelilingnya. Dia tidak melihat Rock? Kemana Rock? Pikiran Luka sesaat melayang, dia mengira Rock mati atau sesuatu yang terburuk menimpanya, tapi Luka buru-buru membuang pikirang itu jauh-jauh karena dia tahu Rock adalah guardian yang kuat.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil menghampiri mereka, Luka segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan membunuh orang itu. Matanya terus mencari seseorang, begitu juga Miku.

**PRAAANG**

**SREEEEET – **

"Rock-chan!" Seorang gadis berambut dikuncir dua berlari sambil berteriak memanggil nama seseorang.

"Black Rock Shooter menghilang!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan baju zirahnya yang sudah lecet.

"Rock," gadis berambut kuncir dua itu terduduk dengan pangkuan lututnya. "BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!" teriaknya lagi.

"Miku! Ayo kita cari Rock-chan!" ucap Luka.

"Ugh! Rock itu menyebalkan sekali! Biarkan saja dia!"

"Hei? Aku guardianmu yang tersisa! Ayo aku akan melindungimu!"

"Luka! Kau memang guardianku! Aku memintamu untuk tidak mencari Rock, kau itu kurang percaya diri Luka! Kau itu kuat!"

"I-iya, ayo kita pergi Miku-hime!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Ilution mage!"

Rock menatap pemuda yang berada didepannya. "Ugh! Kau? Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya ketus.

"Untuk bertarung denganmu, Rock!" balas pemuda itu.

"Bertarung? Keluargamu itu memang dilahirkan untuk membunuh dan bertarung ya, Shion Kaito?" ucap Rock sinis.

"Kau keberatan Rock?" pemuda itu menggenggam pedangnya. "Ayo kita mulai pertarungan ini, Rock!"

"Hah! Menyusahkan!" Rock mengeluarkan pedangnya. Pertarungan diantara merekapun terjadi. Pemuda yang diketahui namanya Kaito itu terus mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk melawan Rock, sehingga Rock tak berdaya. Tapi Rock tidak gampang menyerah dia menebas Kaito, tepat sasaran, tapi seketika Kaito berubah menjadi sebuah gedung yang runtuh. Rock berusaha menghindar tapi Rock tertimpa reruntuhan itu.

Kaito tersenyum licik. Kaito menendang kepala Rock yang terlihat jelas, dan sudah berdarah dan terluka tapi tanpa belas kasihan Kaito terus menendang-tendang kepala Rock. Setelah puas bermain dengan kepalanya Rock, dia duduk diatas reruntuhan gedung itu. Tepat diatas reruntuhan yang menimpa Rock.

_Rock, kau kalah… Rock! kau kalah! Rock kau __K__A__L__A__H_!

Gadis berkuncir dua yang serupa dengan Miku membuka matanya perlahan "Ugh! Berat," ucapnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Rock-chan?" kata seorang dengan bayangan hitam yang menutupi wajahnya (?) "Berat ya? Uh, maaf," dia berdiri di atas sebuah reruntuhan yang menimpa gadis itu.

"AWAS KAU KAITO!" teriaknya.

"Heh! Kau masih bisa berbicara Rock-'chan'?"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! KAITO!" Rock terus berteriak, mata kiri Rock mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru. Dia bangkit, batu yang menimpanya terangkat keatas dan pecah, sementara Kaito yang berdiri diatas batu itu tadi segera melompat kearah batu yang lain. "_Remember my face!_" Rock menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Kaito, Kaito menghindari serangan dari Rock.

"Hebat juga kau Rock! Hehe," Kaito mengeluarkan pedang peraknya.

"Guardian perak ternyata! Lemah! _You will die_!" Rock terus melancarkan serangannya secara bertubi-tubi kearah Kaito, sedangkan Kaito terus menahan serangan dari Rock.

"Memangnya kenapa jika guardian perak? Tidak boleh bersenang-senang dengan mu Rock?" ucap Kaito, sambil tersenyum dingin dan menatap Rock tanpa ekspresi. "Kau _black guardian_? Penyihir cilik yang direkkrut untuk membantu kejahatan tapi malah membantu kebaikan? Dan tugasmu sekarang adalah melindungi putri Miku sepanjang perjalanannya dan mencoba untuk menyatukan kedua Negara penyihir bersama dengan _white guardian_? Oh, _Gold guardian_. Megurine Luka?" Kaito tersenyum. "Kau tahu apa yang menunggu mereka disana?"

"Luka itu kuat aku yakin dia bisa melindungi Miku-hime tanpa aku!"

"Ya, mungkin memang Luka lebih kuat dariku karena dia adalah gold guardian, tapi dia punya satu kelemahan, gold guardian itu tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan sihirnya dengan baik! Mereka lebih menggunakan kekuatan pribadi karena mereka berpikir bahwa mereka adalah yang terkuat tanpa sihir mereka!" kata Kaito dan masih tetap dengan perlawanannya kepada Rock.

"Ugh! Ternyata kau guardian yang hebat! Tapi kau akan kalah ditanganku K-A-I-T-O!" Rock mengeluarkan pedangnya yang biasa saja yang tela berubah menjadi sebuah pedang besar beraura biru gelap.

"Sungguh, Rock?" Kaito terdiam sesaat. "Mata kirimu itu, apa seluruh _black guardian_ memilikinya? Maksudku, penyihir hitam." tanya Kaito.

Rock mendesah pelan. "Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Aku cuma ingin mengatakan sebenarnya seluruh keturunanmu sudah punah, hanya tinggal kau seorang," ucap Kaito, dia kembali menyerang Rock.

"Tidak mungkin!" Bulatan mata Rock mengecil dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. "KAU!" Rock menyerang Kaito.

"Tenang Rock! Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup, karena tidak ada gunanya aku membunuhmu. Aku sudah cukup puas berada dilevel ini. _Silver_. Haha!"

Rock mengerutkan alisnya, berlari kencang kearah Kaito. Mata kirinya yang berwarna biru gelap itu berubah menjadi hitam normal kembali. Rock jatuh tersungkur.

"Kenapa Rock? Merasa sedih? Bukankah penyihir hitam hatinya telah digelapkan?"

Rock menatap Kaito. "_Black MAGE!_" ucapnya sambil membidik Kaito dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Black mage?" mata Kaito membulat besar, "Kau kira bisa mengalahkan aku dengan i –"

**DUAAAAAR!**

"Hehe, kau kira kau itu suci Kaito?" Rock berdiri dengan sebelah kakinya. Tangannya memegang sebuah pedang untuk menumpunya berdiri. "Kau itu jahat!" Rock berjalan meninggalkan Kaito yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Luka! Aku lelah!" Miku berdiri sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Gendong~" katanya manja.

"Eh? Baiklah," ucap Luka singkat sambil menggendong Miku.

"Huaaa! Hei? Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Tapi tugasku adalah melindungimu!" seru Luka.

"Ya, tapi, tidak apa Luka. Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ber istirahat."

Luka dan Miku kemudian duduk disebuah tempat teduh, mereka berdua saling terdiam satu sama lain. Sementara itu.

XxxxxxxxX

"Luka dan Miku dalam bahaya aku harus segera mencari mereka, ah! Tapi jika aku bertemu dengan mereka percuma saja! Kaito menggunakan sihir ilusinya kepadaku, efeknya adalah tidak bisa melihat orang yang terkena jurus itu! Efek ini akan terus aktif selama 1 jam kecuali Kaito menghilangkannya atau memperpanjang waktunya," gumam Rock, dia memperhatikan jam tangannya. "Efeknya masih ada! Tapi hanya tinggal lima menit lagi!" Rock kembali berjalan dibantu dengan pedangnya. Menyusuri bebatuan dan bangunan hancur. Matanya menangkap sosok dua orang manusia yang tengah terdiam satu sama lain. Dia berlari, berharap kedua orang itu bisa melihatnya dan menyadari kedatangannya, kedua orang itupun bangkit dari duduknya. Salah seorang dari mereka memberikan isyarat berlindung. Rock memutar kepalanya menatap sekumpulan benda elektronik berjalan menggunakan senjata kearah mereka. Sedetik kemudian efek ilusi itu hilang. Luka yang tak sengaja melihat Rock segera memanggilnya, Rock segera berlari kearah mereka setelah menyadari efek dari sihir Kaito telah hilang.

"Rock! Kemana saja?" tanya gadis berambut teal.

"Maaf ya, aku membuat kalian khawatir." ucap Rock.

"Yang lebih penting, sekarang kita lawan itu dulu." seorang gadis berambut merah muda menunjuk kearah robot yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kau siap Luka?" Rock berdiri memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk bertempur.

Luka tersenyum kearah Rock. "Aku selalu siap Rock!" Luka mengeluarkan pedang yang berwarna emas dengan kilauan yang sangat menyilaukan. "Ayo kita mulai!" ucapnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Chapter 1 end! Saya tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan ide untuk menulis cerita gaje ini, sebenarnya cerita ini akan dibuat dalam bentuk pertarungan didalam sebuah game, dimana Miku sebagai pemeran utamanya. Tapi, karena tiba-tiba saja otak saya mampet, dan cerita itu diubah menjadi seperti ini. Saya membutuhkan masukan dari pada saudara dan rekan-rekan yang senantiasa membaca fic saya. Ya, bantu donk untuk chapter depannya itu harus bagaimana. Dan cerita ini menurut rekan bagaimana?

Well then, **review, please?**


	2. Keanehan Rock Shooter

**#2 : Rock**

**Keanehan Rock Shooter**

_[…] untuk mimpi Rock._

Aku berjalan kearah depan untuk mengambil aba-aba bersedia, setelah benda elektronik itu berada tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri, Luka segera mengeluarkan sebuah sihir yang membuat sebuah getaran kecil. Memoriku memutar kesebuah ingatan beberapa jam yang lalu, saat aku dan Kaito sedang bertarung dia mengatakan sesuatu, – _…gold guardian itu tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan sihirnya dengan baik! Mereka lebih menggunakan kekuatan pribadi karena mereka berpikir bahwa mereka adalah yang terkuat tanpa sihir mereka! – _aku segera tersenyum karena apa yang dikatakan Kaito itu adalah hanya untuk membuat aku tertekan dan ragu, kemudian aku menatap Miku dia tidak merasa gemetaran ataupun takut padahal yang ada didepannya sekarang ini adalah sebuah, tidak. Bukan se, tapi banyak robot yang datang untuk membantainya. Aku memberikan aba-aba menyerang kepada Luka yang ditanggapinya dengan segera berubah kedalam mode _active_-nya.

Kini Luka berdiri dengan baju zirah emasnya, layaknya seorang kesatria pelindung berbaju emas yang akan bertarung mempertaruhkan segalanya, tak lupa sepasang sayap emas yang sepertinya bukan hanya sebuah hiasan semata. Mata Luka memancarkan aura putih. Inilah _gold guardian_! Mereka mempunyai kekuatan lebih pada tenaga dan memiliki kelemahan pada sihir. Tapi, aku yakin Luka berbeda.

Aku menggenggam pedang hitamku, memejamkan mataku dan kemudian membukanya kembali dengan mata kiri yang memancarkan sinar biru, aku tatap Miku sekilas. Lalu aku terbang di udara sedangkan Luka berlari kearah robot-robot itu, Luka menghempaskan pedangnya kearah robot yang pertama dan

**DUAAAR**

Robot itu hancur berkeping-keping, Luka terus melanjutkan serangannya dari bawah sana sementara aku. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dari atas sini, tak tega aku melihatnya yang melawan robot-robot itu, aku mengeluarkan sebuah senjata besar, aku tersenyum melihat senjata itu sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan senjata ini.Aku kemudian membidik seluruh robot-robot yang tersisa, dengan sekali bidikan seluruh robot yang ada disana lenyap. Aku menarik napas lega, aku menatap Luka yang sudah kembali dengan baju zirah lecetnya, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia menatapku, aku bergidik ngeri melihat tatapannya yang berbeda, hanya pada saat itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Luka?" tanyaku kepadanya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan melempari aku dengan batu, aku menghindari serangan Luka. Kemudian dia menyuruhku untuk turun dari atas sana. Perlahan aku turun dari atas dan kembali kedarat, dengan cepat Luka menghampiriku. "Kau ini! Kalau bisa memusnahkan mereka dengan senjatamu itu kenapa tidak melakukannya dari tadi? Tenagaku sudah cukup banyak terbuang!" gerutu Luka kepadaku, aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf, tadinya aku hanya ingin melihatmu bermain-main dengan sekumpulan barang rongsokan itu."

Luka menatapku dengan ujung matanya, aku tahu dia pasti marah. "Bermain-main? Kau kira sekumpulan rongsokan itu tidak berbahaya? Mereka jauh lebih berbahaya dibandingkan sihir!" Luka memalingkan wajahnya, aku tidak tahu. Apa salahku? Mata kiriku kembali menjadi normal dan aku jatuh tersungkur. Lagi.

.:.:.:.:.:.

"… ck… Rock… Rock!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan hingga mataku terbuka sempurna, kemudian aku menatap Miku yang sedang menatapku, aku mengerutkan alisku. "Dimana ini dan dimana Luka?"

Miku tersenyum kearahku. "Ini adalah gua, senangnya bisa beristirahatkan, Rock? Luka? Dia sedang diluar menjaga keadaan diluar, akhir-akhir ini terus terjadi penyerangan dari robot-robot yang datangnya entah dari mana."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

Miku menoleh sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sihir dari tangannya. Sebuah cahaya redup keluar dari tangannya. Miku tersenyum kearahku. "Yang terjadi adalah, setelah kau jatuh tersungkur. Robot-robot yang lain datang dengan pasukan lebih banyak, Luka langsung merubah lagi modenya kemode aktif, tentu saja aku juga membantunya. Tapi, karena robot itu terlalu banyak dan Luka juga sudah mulai kelelahan dia memilih untuk kabur, dia yang memapahmu, Rock." Robot? Terakhir kali yang aku ingat adalah aku berhasil mengalahkan robot yang datang mengganggu ketenangan kami siang itu, aku menatap kearah luar. Gelap. Apa? Berarti aku pingsan? Ugh! Efek mata kiriku itu ternyata sudah sangat berlebihan, awalnya hanya membuat aku kelelahan, tapi seterusnya menguras habis tenagaku. Sial! Miku terhenti, menarik napasnya dan kemudian memulai bercerita kembali. "Kau pernah melihat Luka membuka sayapnya tidak?" tanya Miku, aku menggeleng. "Oh? Dia membuka sayap emasnya saat itu, dan kita terbang! Cepat sekali, aku saja hampir mual karenanya. Dan sampailah kita disini, itulah yang terjadi."

"Miku, tadi kau mengatakan kau juga membantunya kan? Bagaimana bisa sedangkan kau hanya seorang putri?" aku menatap Miku.

"Eh? Itu, sebenarnya aku ini… ayahku memang mengetahui kalau aku ini memiliki potensi sebagai guardian dan penyihir. Tapi," ucap Miku.

"Kenapa? Kan bagus kalau seorang putri bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Hehehe," kataku.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki kekuatan sihir dari ibuku, ibuku adalah seprang penyihir. Dengan kekuatan penyembuhannya ibu bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit. Ayahku yang menyadari bakat turunan itu segera menyewa pelatih untukku," Miku menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ugh! Ibuku, dia meninggal saat sedang menjalankan misi menyelamatkan nyawa orang, lalu ayahku yang mengetahui kejadian itu tidak mengizinkan aku untuk mengikuti latihan sihir lagi," Miku menitihkan airmatanya. Aku merasa bersalah telah membuatnya mengingat kejadian itu. "Kakakku Mikuo menjadi pemimpin brigade hitam, dialah yang menemukan mayat ibu. Kabarnya ibu dibunuh seseorang, dan setelah kejadian itu kedua kelompok, Negara, dan segalanya yang bertolak belakang seperti hitam dan putih terpecah belah, dan terjadilah peperangan antar Negara dan peperangan antar guardian."

Aku mengusap kepala Miku dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Tenang saja, aku dan Luka akan menemukan batu yang telah hancur, hei! Ceritamu itu seperti berhubungan ya?"

"Maksudmu?" Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Aku segera menggelang, "oh? Tidak! Lupakan saja, hahaha aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Uups!"

"Hahaha, tidak apa Rock."

Aku menatap Miku kembali, wajahnya manis. Tapi pancaran pesonanya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang bersedih. Sebuah getaran terjadi amat hebat, membuat Miku yang berada didepanku tergeser kearah kananku, Miku menggenggam lengan kananku dengan erat. Aku melihat Luka berlari masuk kedalam, dia mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ingin rasanya aku bertanya ada apa, tapi dilihat dari wajahnya aku sudah tahu kalau di luar sana pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Luka membuka mulutnya. Dia berteriak dengan keras. "LARI!" itu katanya, spontan aku berdiri dan menggendong Miku, saat aku hendak berlari tiba-tiba saja seluruh pandanganku gelap, aku tidak merasakan pijakanku lagi.

_[Bintang bertaburan diangkasa, dimana aku? "Rock kau disana?" tanya seseorang, oh aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa mulutku terasa seperti terkunci, tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Ya! Aku disini! Siapa kau? Hei? "Rock? Kau disana? Jawab aku Rock!" Iya, aku berusaha menjawabmu! Siapa kau! Aku disini hei? "Rock! Rock! Tolong aku ROCK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"…]_

.

.

Aku membuka kedua mataku, seluruh pemandangannya berubah seketika, aku kaget. Dan yang membuatku lebih kaget adalah aku berada diangkasa dengan mode active-ku, baju zirah hitamku dengan sayap hitamku dan mata kiri biruku yang menyala, dan aku dapat melihat bangkai robot yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa itu hancur berkeping-keping. Aku menatap kedua telapak tanganku, membenamkan kepalaku diantara kedua telapak tanganku. Kemudian aku melepasnya kembali, aku mencari seseorang di sana. _Mode active_ ku kembali normal, aku terjatuh dari atas ke bawah. Sebuah tangan menangkapku (?)

"Rock! Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap gadis merah muda itu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya terlalu lemah bagiku padahal mata kiriku ini belum menjadi normal kembali.

"Rock? Apa yang terjadi? Kau aneh sekali. Rock." tanya gadis yang disebelahnya, aku menatapnya. Tersenyum kearahnya. "Rock?" mata kiriku kembali normal, tenagaku benar-benar habis, aku terlelap dipangkuan gadis itu. "Rock, kau sakit ya? Rock? Luka, apa Rock akan baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

_Apa yang terjadi pada Rock?_

.

.

**TBC**


	3. The Note

**#3 : The Note**

**[…] **untuk buku yang dibaca Luka.

**.**

**.**

"Miku, Rock pasti kelelahan setelah melawan sepuluh ribu robot yang menyerang kita, apa lagi saat itu Rock seperti tidak ingin diganggu oleh kita. Aku yang berusaha membantunya saja di tembak. Hahaha tapi, untunglah ada kau yang bisa menyembuhkan lukaku."

"Iya, untuk sekarang ini kau tidak akan apa-apa Luka, tapi Rock?" Miku mengelus kepala Rock. "Aku khawatir."

"Rock akan baik-baik saja, lagi pula kan masih ada aku. Aku tidak lemah, seperti katamu waktu itu, 'kau itu kuat Luka!' ya begitulah." Luka menggenggam tangan Miku. "Nah, sekarang kita harus segera pergi. Misi kita adalah menyatukan kembali kedua warna, hitam dan putih. Ayo!" ajak Luka. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Luka dari belakang.

Disepanjang perjalanan mereka melewati reruntuhan dan setiap pemandangan yang ada disana adalah reruntuhan dan beberapa mayat tergeletak dan dibiarkan begitu saja disana. Luka terus berjalan sambil menggendong Rock dibelakangnya, sementara Miku berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menahan napas dan berusaha untuk tidak berteriak karena mayat-mayat itu. Miku menutup matanya dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya, sudah cukup bagi seorang gadis sepertinya melihat mayat tak berdosa itu. Miku terus berjalan dengan mata tertutup, sampai akhirnya dia terhenti karena menabrak punggung Luka. "Ah, maaf." katanya.

Luka berdehem. "Kota ini hancur," dia mendesah pelan. "Hei Miku, kita dimana?" tanyanya.

Miku memandang sekeliling, dan kemudian dia menemukan sebuah papan yang bertuliskan sesuatu disana '_Welcome to Sacrifice City_' Miku bergidik ngeri membaca papan itu dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, membuat Luka yang melihatnya menatapnya aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Miku menunjuk papan itu dengan menutup matanya. "Lihatlah."

Luka memutar kepalanya, melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Miku. "_Kota Pengorbanan_? Jadi, kita berada di Kota Pengorbanan? Ini menarik." Luka berjalan masuk menuju kota itu, sedangkan Miku masih terpaku dan terdiam diluar kota itu. Luka menatap Miku. "Kau mau ikut tidak?"

Miku mendesah dan berdecik pelan, dari namanya saja dia tahu kota ini kota yang menyeramkan. Apa lagi jika mereka masuk kedalam sana. Pasti akan lebih berbahaya lagi. Miku segera menyusul Luka yang sudah berada sangat jauh didepannya. Walaupun Miku berpikir ini adalah kota yang menyeramkan tetap saja dia tidak ingin terpisah dari Luka dan Rock. "Tunggu aku!"

Luka menatap sekitar kota itu sambil terus berjalan dan menggendong Rock, "Miku kau masih dibelakangku 'kan?"

"Iya," ucapnya pelan.

"Kau takut kota hancur ini Miku? Aku dengar kota ini dulunya ditempati oleh keluarga Rock." seru Luka.

Miku menatapnya. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Barusan aku melihat tulisan '**Black** _Rock Shooter_' disana." kata Luka santai dan terus berjalan. "Tapi tempat itu sudah rata dengan tanah. Kau pasti ingin beristirahat 'kan? Makanya terus cari tempat yang masih layak digunakan."

Miku mengangguk, walaupun Luka sebenarnya tidak bisa melihatnya mengangguk. Miku berjalan mengikuti Luka, matanya terus memandangi reruntuhan yang ada disana. Sampai pada akhirnya dia melihat satu-satunya bangunan utuh, hanya saja bangunan itu tampak sedikit hangus tapi masih layak untuk ditinggali. Miku terdiam. Lalu memanggil Luka. "Hoi, aku menemukan rumah ini. Kita istirahat disini saja ya?"

Luka berhenti dan memutar badannya. "Bagus, ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi aku tidak melihat rumah itu ya?" tanya Luka pada dirinya sendiri, tapi bisa didengar oleh Miku.

"Kau hanya melihat kearah kanan dari tadi!" gerutu Miku. Luka tersenyum.

"Ayo kita masuk."

.:.:.:.:.

"Permisi." seru Luka, Miku menatapnya aneh.

"Kau mengucapkan salam? Tidak ada orang disini, Luka." kata Miku.

Luka tersenyum. "Kata ibuku, kita harus selalu mengucapkan salam ketika memasuki rumah, rumah siapapun itu."

"Oh." respon Miku singkat. "Rumah ini, masih sangat layak? aku rasa tidak. Ada darah berceceran di lantai dan tangganya."

"Hei. Ayo kita periksa apakah masih ada makanan disini." Luka berjalan kearah dapur. "HOAAA!" Luka kembali menuju ruang depan.

"Ada apa Luka? Kau melihat makanan?" tanya Miku.

Luka menatap Miku. "Kau pasti tidak ingin tahu apa yang aku lihat, gadis sepertimu mana mau melihat yang seperti itu." kata Luka sinis.

"Hei, ayolah!"

"Baik, yang ada disana adalah mata yang dihidangkan diatas piring, air jus darah dan usus yang sedang direbus." ucap Luka sambil menahan napasnya.

Miku segera memegang perutnya. "Atas izin apa kau mengatakan hal itu Luka? Menjijikkan." gerutunya.

"Ah? Maaf, aku kira arti kalimatmu yang tadi itu adalah, 'hei ayo beritahu aku!' dan makanya aku mengatakannya. Miku, bukannya tujuan kita kemari untuk istirahat?"

Miku mengangguk. "Sepertinya letak kamarnya diatas."

"Apakah harus kita beristirahat dikamar?"

"Kenapa kau banyak tanya? Tidak lihat Rock yang sedang pingsan itu?" Miku segera berjalan menaiki tangga, rumah itu sudah dianggap rumahnya sendiri. Dasar Miku.

Mereka sudah berada didepan kamar yang pintunya tertutup rapat, Luka membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Pintu terjatuh. Engselnya rusak, entah kekuatan Luka yang berlebihan atau pintu itu memang sudah rusak yang membuat pintu itu terjatuh. Luka memperhatikan kamar itu, disan aterdapat sebuah kasur dengan seprai putih kusam, mata Luka beralih kesebelah kanan kamar, disana terdapat sebuah meja belajar yang disampingnya terdapat sebuah rak buku yang dipenuhi dengan sampul warna-warni kecuali satu buku yang menjadi pusat perhatian Luka. Luka segera melangkah kedalam kamar itu, diikuti Miku dibelakangnya. Luka menidurkan Rock perlahan ketempat tidur berseprai putih kusam itu. Miku duduk disamping Rock, duduk termenung menatap lantai yang berdebu itu, sementara Luka berjalan menuju sebuah rak buku yang terdapat disana. Iseng dia mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang berdebu yang sudah menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Luka membuka buku itu. Membaca halaman pertamanya…

**[Sebuah rahasia yang dimiliki penyihir hitam yang tak diketahui orang lain 1. Mata Mata yang dimiliki oleh penyihir hitam, mata kiri atau kanan akan berubah menjadi warna yang disesuaikan dengan kekuatan orang tersebut. Warna ****biru****, kekuatannya mengalir. Orangnya lebih tenang dalam menghadapi pertarungan, memiliki kekuatan sihir yang hebat setara dengan level Titania. Warna ****merah****, cenderung kejam dan memiliki kepribadian ganda. Lebih mementingkan diri sendiri dari pada orang lain. Memiliki kekuatan fisik yang kuat dan juga setara dengan level ****Titania****…]**

Luka membuka halaman berikutnya. Dia berjalan menuju kursi yang berada tak jauh darinya, kemudian dia melanjutkan membaca buku itu.

**[…Perbedaan guardian penyihir hitam dan putih terdapat dimata dan tingkatan mereka, dimana guardian putih memiliki kekuatan tingkatan, seperti guardian perunggu, guardian perak, guardian emas, Titania, dan S-Titania dengan S-Titania sebagai yang terkuat dari yang terkuat. Sedangkan guardian hitam memiliki kekuatan sesuai dengan warna mata mereka, seperti biru, merah, ungu, teal, dan merah muda. Bila kedua mata memiliki warna mata saat bertarung maka penyihir hitam akan memiliki level yang sama dengan S-Titania…]**

Luka menganggukkan kepalanya, 'berarti Rock memiliki level Titania, dan kenapa bisa Rock terjatuh saat menggunakan kekuatan matanya?' Luka terdiam sejenak berusaha berpikir, tapi dia menyerah dan melanjutkan untuk membaca.

**[…Tidak ada penyihir yang sempurna, tidak ada guardian yang sempurna. Mereka memiliki kelemahan, baik guardian penyihir hitam dan putih, maupun penihir hitam dan putih, dan juga guardian hitam dan putih…] **

'berarti Rock punya kelemahan, jadi mungkin sesuatu terjadi padanya. Dan seseorang yang telah mengetahui kelemahan Rock, menggunakannya untuk mengalahkan Rock?' gumam Luka, dia menatap Rock yang masih pingsan disana, dan menatap Miku yang masih melamun. 'Ugh! Kalau saja Rock tidak punya kelemahan!'

**[…Kelemahan seorang gadis kecil yang lahir dalam keluarga Shooter… gadis kecil itu bernama Black Rock Shooter, ayahnya adalah seorang guardian pelindung, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang penyihir hitam… Rock Shooter adalah seorang tawanan yang melarikan diri dari Evil Tower, setelah berhasil melarikan diri dia mengabdikan dirinya di sebuah desa bernama Sacrifice, dia menyelamatkan orang-orang didesa itu, nama Rock terkenal di desa itu sampai suatu kejadian aneh terjadi, seorang penghianat dari desa mencuri buku penyihir hitam…]**

'Eh? Buku ini tidak hanya menulis tentang pelindung putih dan hitam, tapi juga tentang Rock, Rock yang pernah menyelamatkan orang-orang di desa ini. Orang yang menulis buku ini adalah orang yang selalu mengamati Rock. Sebenarnya Rock itu siapa sih?'

**[…Tepat setelah mayat seorang Titania ditemukan disebuah hutan di dekat desa Sacrifice, penghianatan itu terjadi. Dan tepat pada hari itu juga, pertempuran dimulai. Peperangan kembali terjadi, persis pada saat sebelum kejayaan Hatsune… Penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh Gakupo itu adalah kesalahan besar, Rock mencoba menangkap orang itu, tapi dia malah dihadang teman kecilnya Kaito Shion…]**

'Guardian perak, Kaito Shion. Memiliki hubungan dengan Rock.' gumamnya, lalu Luka kembali menatap Rock. 'Berarti Rock adalah seorang pahlawan.' Luka tersenyum.

**[…Rock melawan teman kecilnya sendiri, karena temannya itu telah menghalangi jalannya… dan pada saat itu Kaito menjelaskan sesuatu, kalau dia yang menyebabkan kedua kesatuan Hitam dan Putih hancur… Rock tidak percaya dengan semua itu… setelah melawan Kaito kembali, Rock mendengar sebuah pengakuan dari Kaito… kalau sebenarnya Gakupo lah yang menyuruhnya melakukan semuanya… berarti dalang dari semua ini adalah aku, Gakupo Kamui…]**

Luka membulatkan kedua matanya, 'orang bodoh macam apa yang mencatat semua ini? dan ternyata adalah dalang dari semua ini!'

**[…Setelah mengetahui bahwa dalang dari semuanya adalah aku, Gakupo Kamui… Rock memutuskan untuk terus mencariku… ditengah perjalanannya mencari Gakupo dia bertemu dengan tuan putri Hatsune, dan para guardiannya. Aku melihat seorang berbakat yang pesimis disana, Megurine Luka…]**

Luka menahan napasnya. 'orang ini. Dia membututi kami! Berarti dia akan kembali kerumah ini?'

**[…seluruh guardian Miku kecuali Luka melarikan diri karena Rock… Rock kembali bertemu dengan teman kecilnya Kaito Shion… disana Kaito berhasil membuat Rock terjatuh, itu karena aku memberitahukan kelemahan para penyihir hitam kepada Kaito…]**

Luka mengangkat buku itu keatas, membuka halaman berikutnya. 'kosong' dia terus membuka halaman berikutnya tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana. "Baiklah, Miku! Malam ini kita tidur disini, dan besok pagi kita harus segera pergi!"

Miku tersadar dari lamunannya, dia menatap Luka. "Baik." katanya perlahan sambil mencoba berbaring didekat Rock. "Selamat malam Luka."

"Tunggu dulu Miku! Aku ingin kau menyimpan ini." Luka melempar buku yang dibacanya tadi kearah Miku.

"Sebuah buku?" tanya Miku.

"Bacalah saat kita berhasil menyatukan batu hitam dan putih, dan menangkap dalang dari semua ini!" Luka tersenyum kearah Miku.

Miku hanya menguap dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malasnya dia menutup matanya dan tidur.

"Rock, Miku, tidak lama lagi kita akan berhasil melakukan semua ini. Tidak lama lagi, semua ini akan berakhir!" Luka tersenyum manis kearah dua orang yang sedang tertidur itu.

.

.

_Semuanya akan berakhir…_

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
